lucy and her guardian
by akhan121
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of team natsu and meets a little boy who will change her life pairing is lucy x a oc
1. Chapter 1

Lucy and her guardian

Lucy Pov

Everybody has been ignoring me except Mira since Lissana's return sure she came back from the dead but it doesn't mean you have to party day and night just for that and to top it all off i was kicked out of team natsu i can still remember what they said.

Flashback

I was just sitting at the bar drinking my milkshake then natsu approached me and hey Luce can Lissana join the team because you are weak and just hide behind your spirits. Sure she can i don't mind .Thanks Luce and then he just walked off.

End flashback

That natsu i will show him i am strong i am not just going to sit and cry about what they have done i am going to train and become an s class wizard. I went to the request board and saw a mission which caught my eye defeat a forest Vulcan reward 140,000 jewel perfect 2 months rent. Mira san i am taking this one. Sure thing Lucy just be careful. I went on the train and got to my destination. The pervy Vulcan was staring at me saying you are going to bear my babies. I open the gate of the golden bull palace Lucy san your nice body is beautiful as always Taurus attack that Vulcan .He swung his axe it hit the Vulcan but he retaliated they kept going on till i sent Taurus back just as i was about to summon another spirit i heard somebody say Caelum energy cannon and the Vulcan was defeated. My saviour was a little boy who looked like he was 5 he had spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes. He said hi my name is Adrian what's yours. My name is Lucy. What are you doing in a forest like this? He said i was going to finish the job request by the way are you a fairy tail wizard. Yes i am would you like to join. He said are you sure they would accept me. Fairy tail accepts any wizards but we have to ask your parents first. He frowned and said i don't have any. I am so sorry i did not know so in return i will take you to fairy tail. By the way what magic do you use Adrian? I am an elemental god slayer and i use some celestial and take over magic. How many spirits can you summon? He said 6 at the can you teach me how to summon that much please. He said ok we should get that reward and go. We got the reward and went on a train to magnolia. Tell me about yourself Adrian. Well i have amnesia so i don't really remember much about my past but i remember that my parents abandoned me. I have 20 spirits 5 platinum, 5 astronomical, 5 bronze and 5 silver. Adrian if you want when we get to fairy tail you can live with me if that's thank you so much nobody has ever been kind to me just like you have. We got to fairy tail and we went straight to the master's office and said can he join fairy tail he said of course let me tell Mira and child what is your name and what magic do you use. He said my name is Adrian i use elemental god slaying celestial spirit and a bit of take over magic. No second name. He said no sir i am an orphan. Adrian as of today you are now Adrian Heartfilia i said and you are now my little brothers so don't think you are alone. Master smiled and said Lucy my child please looks after him and you will be his partner so you can guide him down the right path as a wizard. Yes master i promise i won't let you down. Come on Adrian let's get your guild stamp. Mira i shouted she said yes Lucy can you get a guild stamp for Adrian here. She said sure what colour and where he said sky blue and on my right hand please. Come on Adrian you must be tired let's go home


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and her guardian chapter 2

Lucy Pov

We went home and went straight to bed. I woke up about 7 and woke Adrian up then he said we should start your training now.

Adrian Pov

I open gate of the dragon Draco a man with blonde hair electric blue eyes and was 6 feet tall appeared. He said master how may i help you? Please help Lucy with her training.

Lucy Pov

The training was quite easy at first it was just meditation with magic. I was told to stop after an hour and was told to do this every day to increase my magical power. I was able to summon 3 spirits at a time cast Urano Metria as well as learning take over magic and have some magic left. I was told then to keep my physical strength up i kept throwing punches but they all missed eventually i hit him. What happened next really surprised me because Adrian came up to me and asked do you want to be a celestial star dragon slayer. What's that? He said it is a star dragon slayer and a celestial dragon slayer. Yes definitely then a magic circle appeared and i felt a huge rush of power inside my body. He said now let's go on a mission and test those new powers out. We went to the guild and a mission caught my eye slay a demon reward 900,000 jewel we handed it to Mira and she said isn't that a little bit dangerous i replied i have been training i am so much more powerful then i used to be. Okay be careful. We quickly got to the place and there was already another mage there it was an alliance request. The guy had spiky black hair neon blue eyes black v neck t shirt black trousers he had katanas strapped to his waist and was 6 foot. He said nice to be working with such a beautiful mage my name is Lucas his eyes scanning my body. I am Lucy this is Adrian my little brother. What magic do you use he said i am a blue fire devil slayer. That will be very useful so the plan is Adrian you distract it while me and Lucas attack and when it's down i will cast take over on it. When we saw the demon it was horrifying it had jet black eyes a bloody red horn and it black scales covered it .It came rushing toward us luckily Adrian shot a fire gods bellow which inflicted some damage and while it was distracted i used my celestial dragons roar a beam of pure light went towards it .Lucas used his katana and said Purifying blue fire it merged with my light creating a beautiful unison raid of light and fire which knocked the demon out. I then cast take over on it and my body was covered in scales and i had a bloody red horn and said this will be useful later on. We took 450,000 jewels because the reward had to be split up and when we were about to go Lucas said to me that was some battling i will see you around then he kissed me on the cheek winked and said don't forget me Blondie.

Adrian pov

I saw Lucy blush a furious Scarlett then is said he lllllikes you. She said no why would you even say that come on lets go.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and her guardian chapter 3

Thank you guys for reviewing it is one of my first fan fictions i am happy somebody actually liked it. I will try my best to improve it.

Lucy Pov

Me and Adrian got back to the guild and that's when i bumped into natsu. He said "watch were you are going weakling". I glared at him and said "if anyone is weak it is you so let's battle". We went to the battlefield the people who were watching all betted that natsu would win .He started by throwing a fist i quickly dodged then gave a Lucy kick which threw him backwards. He did fire dragons roar and i countered with my star dragons roar it overpowered him slamming him into a wall. He got pissed and used his strongest attack crimson lotus exploding phoenix blade at that moment i used my take over i gained black dragon like scales ,a bloody red horn and my eyes turned pure black. That attack had no effect on me i laughed and said "pathetic i thought you would be stronger". I decided to finish him off with negative wave. Purple energy gathered in my hands and when i released it he was knocked unconscious. Everybody's jaw dropped and thought how did she get so strong? I heard master call for me and Adrian so when we went to his office i was shocked at what he said."Lucy my child i have decide that you are going to enter the s class exams be sure to pick a partner"."Master my partner will be Adrian "Lucy there is a job and you were requested to complete it this job it is an alliance to take down a dark guild and the joining guilds will be Sabertooth and Dragon sanctuary"." Master i will try my best not to fail you". "Adrian since the last job was a success you don't need to come if you are tired". He smiled and said "you don't need to worry Lucy nee san i am not tired at all". We got on a train and when we got there i was surprised there was a mansion there and when we entered what i saw surprised me more. There was a boy with: golden hair that spiked all over full chapped lips shining green eyes a muscular body and was 6 foot tall. He was perfect in every way. He cast me a flirty smile and said "welcome my name is Rin i had no idea that such a stunning woman would be in this alliance "while his eyes stared at my body. I said to him are we the first people here? He smiled and said no everyone has arrive we were waiting for you. He led us to a room where there were 5 other people. There were twins with identical brown hair both 6 feet tall and with hazel eyes also there was a man with spiky red hair green eyes and he was 6 foot as well. There was another male with spiky green hair and electric blue eyes he was also 6 foot and finally there was Lucas. One by one they introduce themselves the twins were called Alex and Haru while the red head was called Damon and the green haired one was called Zack.I realised i was the only girl there and thought why do all these guys have to be so hot?


End file.
